


The 10 Things No One Seemed To Know About The Next Generation

by Sarcasticmotherfucker



Series: The Truth About The Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Drugs, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticmotherfucker/pseuds/Sarcasticmotherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The untold truth, facts and unknown musings of the next generation . See how they grew into their own people. With their real struggles, dreams, careers, lives and dirty secrets.</p><p>"I know you make me feel alive and every single second's a lifetime memory'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teddy Lupin

Teddy Lupin

1.Teddy Lupin secretly didn’t like his last name. Despite believing that he was selfish, it didn't change the fact that whenever someone said 'Lupin', he felt a bitter sting in his chest. How strange that how one word could make his lungs concave inwards. An echo that no matter what he was, he was never going to truly be a part of the Potter family. He logically knew this was foolish... the Potters were his family yet his name seemed to be a constant reminder. The barrier that true,y separated him for the Potter/Weasley clan. His grandma never seemed to understand that he never felt like a Lupin. No amount of stories she told him of his parents didn't change the fact that he'd never really met them; didn’t change the fact they were dead. They were his biological parents... but he wasn’t their son anymore. Teddy never did quite get rid of that deep sense of longing, just got better at ignoring and accepting it.

 

2.He used to always wear his hair black, that was until Uncle Charlie showed him a picture of his mother. Her hair brightly lit with turquoise and she was glowing...laughing in ecstasy as Uncle Charlie tickled her... she looked so full of life. It quickly became his favorite picture of Tonks. Only 16 and was the picture of happiness. He never knew his mum but then again she never really felt like his mum. More like a dead aunt he sadly never knew but thought of fondly. But from what people told him, Teddy thought she must’ve been brilliant. She had to be...because Uncle Charlie got this gleam in his eyes when ever she was mentioned. The very same one he got when talked 'dragons', she must’ve been very special indeed. She was the best friend Uncle Charlie ever had. So he kept his hair turquoise after that, because it made his Charlie look so happy... also it looked pretty dam badass.

3.Teddy Lupin and Victoire were not the next James Potter and Lily Evans. They dated for three years before realizing that they had no longer were in love but still loved each other dearly. They knew that just because their relationship didn’t last didn’t mean it wasn’t worth it and just because they didn’t last forever doesn’t mean it wasn’t great. And sure enough it was Victoire who was standing next to Teddy as his best man at his wedding to Riley Finngan-Thomas. She made him feel alive, the kind of alive that resides in your bones and makes you feel things, that words could never explain.

4.Teddy loved being a Metamorphmagus. 

5.He's favourite Aunt and Uncle ( excluding Harry and Ginny. Who were his parents practically)  
Was Charlie and his honorary aunt Luna. They both were people who lived every day doing what the loved, being the most most carefree and caring. They continued to inspire him every day of his life.

 

6.Teddy was a Gryffindor, 'just like Harry and Ginny' people would say. But sadly he was not blessed with their skills in the air. Not for lack of trying much to the Potter chagrin. In fact he became health hazard the moment he mounted a broom. Good thing he was an excellent at apparition.

 

7.Lily was his favorite cousin ever since she was four. She cried dejectedly due to the fact she couldn’t change her hair colour like her big brother... and a part of teddy will always treasure that moment. Treasure the way gangly eleven year old Teddy felt for her in that moment in time. 

 

8\. Teddy became one of he greatest professors of stealth and camouflage the world has even seen. He trained future aurors in the art of being sneaky. He may have got his mother's metamorphmagus ability but he certainly didn’t get her lack of grace (flying excluded ).

9\. Teddy was a prefect.

10\. On November 21 at 7:20am Reily gave birth to the light of Teddy’s life... Alexandria Lior Lupin. She had caramel skin and a mess of curly hair. He was rendered gobsmacked when she opened her eyes ... they weren’t newborn blue , but a breathtaking violet. Alexandria was the most breathtaking thing he’d ever laid eyes upon and when he held her, she grinned at him and everything came together. Reily, Alexandria and him were going to be so overwhelmingly happy . For once he wished he could freeze time instead change his appearance, just so this moment would be his forever.


	2. Victoire Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She's been everybody else's girl, maybe one day she'll be her own'

Victoire Weasley

1\. She was eleven when she realised that being beautiful was not all it was cracked up to be. No one ever seemed to care about your opinions when all they could see was vivid blue eyes, ivory skin and permanently pink, cupid bow lips. She remembers being at the tender age of seven and people would tell her, 'that when you looked like her, you can marry rich and marry young.' They never spared a thought she could be anything more than a pretty face.

2\. She hated the fact that every birthday she had was a memorial of the dead. Her very name a remembrance of what had occurred. Her identity was a stain on history. No amount of cake or presents could make up for the way Uncle George would sneak out to stare at his buried half or the way Uncle Harry tried extra hard to seem happy, but his smile seemed so painful, as if he was chewing on glass. Her birthday was a day of ghosts were everyone would walked around as echo’s of themselves.

3\. Victoire Weasley thought being sorted into Ravenclaw would make people realise she was capable of more. That stigma that she was nothing more than her angelic looks would disperse. That she too could be smart and interesting... but all people would say, was 'how the colours suited her skin tone'. That was the day she promised to herself that she would carve a name for herself, not one from her famous family or her face. She wanted to feel powerful, intelligent and more than the paper thin beauty she wore.

4.She adored her grandfather. Grandpa Weasley used to always take her to his tool shed and together they would tinker away for hours. In those hours she felt invincible... ironically this seemed to be the start of her career. Vic went on to be the an inventor and ceo of the first muggle-magic company. A global sensation. A company that brought the best of the two worlds together; showing the wizardring world the wonder of muggles and technology. (and pens) 

5\. During her teen years she knew Dom resented her and it’s always been her biggest regret that she never tried harder to bring them closer. She ignored her sibling despite knowing that Dom was obviously having such a hard time. She never did quite forgive herself even if Dom did and she forever carried the guilt of being a coward

6\. She threw her brother a ‘Surprise Coming Out Party’ which sounds like a lovely idea in theory. A wonderful slightly misguided way to show how much she supported him as did everyone else. But as it turns out Louis was ... the world's most metrosexual guy. Ironically he brought his girlfriend to his coming out party, which made for hilarious and awkward situation.

7.Vic had a knack for languages and spoke 12 languages by the time she twenty-five. Five of those languages were magical variety.

8.God she was a girl who loved eating. All the house elves knew her name and she'd often have one meal in hogwarts kitchens instead of at the Great Hall due to her odd studying schedule. Ps. their snacks really were the best.

9.She loved divination much to her Aunt Hermoine’s protests... though it was mainly due to her being able to drink tea and nap.

10.She has a secret tattoo, one she got when she was only seventeen. She was 'rebelling,' though does it count as rebelling if nobody knows you are doing it. Victoire simply wanted something for herself, for something on her body to be her own choice. None but Teddy knew about it for years. It was white ink tat of a celtic 4 leaf clover, on the ridge of her right hipbone.  
It was a promise to herself to make her own luck and her own destiny. She never once regretted it.


	3. Dominique Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tried to hide it, fake it. I can't pretend anymore. I only want to die alive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if I offended anyone, I know transgender issues are a very sensitive topic and I was hoping to do it justice. The reason 'she' was in quotations was because Dom was never a female, but this was he was 'misgendering' and was using female pronouns despite the dysphoria. This was because he didn't understand what was happening. I thought that the idea of a trans wizard was interesting and something I would like to explore more.
> 
> If this is a trigger please don't read.

Dominique Weasley

1.‘She’ always felt like ‘she’ was being left behind. It’s pretty terrible, to live your life and to not be anyone’s first or even second choice. ‘She’ was never as pretty as Vic, or as charismatic as Louis, funny as Roxy, carefree as Hugo, self-assured as Molly, sweet as Al, bright as Rose, dedicated as Lily, kind as Lucy, lovable as James or as talented as Fred. Dom felt like ‘she’ never fitted into ‘her’ family. The ugly duckling... the underachiever, who hid in the corner of the room.

 

2.‘She’ never felt right in ‘her’ skin. ‘She’ didn’t know why ... and ‘she’ wouldn’t until ‘she’ looked into the mirror and ‘she’ saw who ‘she’ really was. Dominic Weasley. A handsome young man ready to finally live his life... like he should have been years ago.

3.It was actually James who helped him. He found Dom having a breakdown in the quidditch field in 6th year. James was the one who helped him discover who he was, and comforted him as Dom let go of sixteen years of self doubt, hate, loneliness, confusion, angst, insecurity and everything in-between. James became Dom's confident and he was always there researching, listening and supporting Dom every step of the way. James watched a Dom transition to who he was always meant to be . He was there throughout the whole self discovering process blundering through gender, sexuality and identity and somewhere along the way he became his best friend. Without James Dom sometimes thinks that he'd have killed himself. The need to so feel right in his own skin was maddening.To not feel like a mistake. To no longer be trying to jam puzzle pieces together that never would fit. But alas now he is whole.

4.Dom's first kiss was when ‘she’ was 14 with Lorcan Lysander. ‘She’ hated it and it made ‘her’ stomach knot in despair and her skin feel so tight she wanted rip it off. 'She' vomited after it happened. Dom thought ‘she’ was going mad... the thought of kissing a boy made her sick and when he called her the greatest girl he had ever met it, it made ‘her’ want to cry.... scratch that it made 'her' cry. 

5\. He loved painting his nails and eyeliner. It started when ‘she’ went through her ‘dyke-grunge/rebel phase’ When ‘she’ was about fifteen and thought ‘she’ might be gay. Because ‘she’ liked women and ‘she’ had a vagina... which means ‘she’ gay right. ‘She’ hacked ‘her’ hair into a pixie cut, wore black clothes and leather as armour. However he may have ditched the eyebrows piercing Dom fell in love with the ritual and self expression of nails and eyeliner. So continued to do it for years.

6.Dom had a great singing voice ... which is brilliant since he was the lead of his famous band “ The Rogue”

7.He fell in love age twenty three. The day was grey and and the sun was setting when he saw her. She was the most brilliant girl he had ever met. She dyed her hair every colour you could imagine and had a wicked grin that promised trouble. She was trusted sense of humour and happened to be a sexy violinist. She told him that she fell in love with his voice which he would always reply “ well I’m glad it’s not my looks because,incase you forgot you’re blind’

8.Aoife and him did get ended up adopting kids and 2 cats together. Their cats were called Riceball and Sushi

9.Dom regretted not getting to know his hufflepuff housemates better until 6th year. They were the coolest most accepting, chill, kind hearted people he would ever know. They were his heros... hufflepuff’s were what all people secretly wished they we could be, they were the people who always tried to be a litter better, kinder and more understanding. 

10\. He remembered laughing so hard it hurt his stomach out of hysterical joy when he finally accepted who he is and when he went to go to his dorm, he was thrown down the stairs... when his soon-to -be new male housemates explained how males aren’t allowed in the females dorm.


	4. James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I pride myself on my honesty,but in all honesty today I lied,  
> I was asked how I was and I said I was fine. I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If bullying or homophobia is a trigger don't read.

James Sirius Potter

1.He was a huge mummy’s boy. Though he loved both his parents, James and Ginny seemed to share a special bond. From baking together, to dancing in the living room, getting taught how to fly and late night hot chocolate and biscuits . James's first friend was his mum

2\. He was secretly a sensitive, sweet heart that was fiercely protective over the people he loved, but sadly this meant he wasn’t always the greatest at taking care of himself. Constantly always trying to put others needs in front on him own. A trait Ginny would always shake her head and say ‘ You Potter men. Just like your prat of a father’ So he's family combated by getting a little bit protective over their own gentle giant. Harry never understood why even though Lily was his'youngest'... James was the one they were all most protective of. 

3.James loved quidditch and was the biggest Hollyhead Harpies... not just because his mum played for them... but because they were a fricken awesome team.  
When he was eight he cried his little heart out when Teddy broke the news that could never play for them because he was a boy. So James may not of gotten to be a Hollyhead Harpy but he was a pretty brilliant chaser for Puddlemore United and also he eventually achieved his dream as being a member of the Hollyhead team... as one of the finest coaches they'd ever see. 

4.James chose to be in Gryffindor but the hat actually had to sort him into Hufflepuff. He occasionally wishes he hadn't asked so adamantly to be placed not in Hufflepuff because otherwise he and Dom might have gotten closer a lot faster.

 

5.James never understood why in third year all of his year got obsessed with dating each other and snogging. He thought at the time that he simply hadn’t met the right girl and was too young to have a crush. That was until he started to realise the way he looked at his male quidditch teammates was a little less than brotherly then what he had previously thought. And when he kissed Rory Jones ... it felt electrifying. That's when he started to realise he might be gay.

6.James was fifteen when his first proper boyfriend dumped him right having sex with him for the first time. Just so he could brag about being Harry Potter son’s first. James told his family it was mutual and they had grown apart, and were on civil terms. But when Teddy found James a crying, emotional mess he forced the vulnerable teen to confess everything that had happened. Teddy was furious that someone would do this to someone let alone his little brother. His brother who still can't sleep alone after scary movies still. Though James convinced Teddy not to tell his parent, it didn't change the fact Dom and Teddy put the sorry son of a bitch in the hospital wing. James's cousins made sure the boy would never forget what he did.

 

7.Hes thought hard about how to come out. To tell his parents first or everyone at the same time. But the opportunity arose when he went to Louis “Surprise Coming Out Party” James felt so relieved when he saw how much effort his family was putting in to show Louis how much they supported him. This didn’t stop James from feeling like a liar and sick. It's awful being in the closet and it seems so hard to get out of a place you seemed to be born in to. James also thought it was crazy that Louis and him could be in the same year, family and both be gay and not have told eachother. His logic was proven sounds when Louis brought his girlfriend to what he believed was a family get together. To which Louis girlfriend turned to him with an eyebrow raised saying ‘ Is this your way of breaking up with me ? Something you wanna tell ?” Louis looked wide eyed “ GUYS I LOVE YOU IN ALL, BUT THIS IS MARY, MY GIRLFRIEND. I’M NOT GAY !” James took a deep breath and stood up on a chair. “ But I am” The reactions were hilarious, Uncle George spat out his drink and his Auntie Mione beamed. After the initial shock wore off, everyone was in stitches and congratulating him.

8.James was one of those ridiculously talented people. Who seemed to be good at everything. This included dancing... James loved dancing and was quite brilliant at it. He often would do it with his Aunt Minnie... yes as in Headmistress Mcgonagall.

9.When James came out as gay he had to deal with some of his teammates calling him sluts 'fag, fruitcake, princess' and other horrible names. Often whispering insults at him and saying he only joined quidditch team to fuel his sick desires. One day the bullying go so bad that they stole he clothes and wand and refused to give them back until James said he ‘ Was a sick, faggy princess and that he was a little worthless,queer who would suck anyone’s cock because his gagging for it.” They threatened to make sure he wouldn’t tell, not that James ever did as he was deeply ashamed of the bullying. Ashamed it was happening to him, what did they see in him that screamed weak, that he never really defended himself. Poor James never did tell anyone, but he still feels sick whenever he remembers the incident. Yet was oddly Scorpius Malfoy who worked out James was getting harrassed and quietly delt with it. The boys spent 3 weeks in the hospital wing and Scorpius threatened to tell the headmistress if he ever saw them bully another student.

10\. James and Albus were actually very close and would regularly sneak out and have sleepovers in the common room.


	5. Molly Weasley ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
> You can count on me to misbehave'

Molly Weasley ll 

1\. Molly Weasley was a model student, model daughter and model friend, she also happened to be in charge of Hogwarts black-market.

2\. She was the first Slytherin that the Weasley family had in 17 generations. The Great Hall was gobsmacked; everyone seemed to be in a state of shock, Molly however thanked the hat, then proceeded to smirk and strut away to her new house table. Raising an eyebrow at anyone who was even thinking about commenting on her unusual sorting.

3\. She always loved a good challenge so despite her dabbles with the illegal activities of her youth she became a lawyer.( easier to bend the law when you knew it front to back) 

4\. She knew how to work a crowd, how to dress to look impressive, how to wear the correct shade of red to get people hot under the collars... how to make people want her.  
Molly was manipulative and she loved it.

 

5\. She helped create a potent magical marijuana in her 4th year with the help of her best friend Andy Longbottom. Having a Herbolgy Professor for a father could sometimes be very useful. Not to mention they had a lot of fun creating their little side project.

6\. Molly had a hard time connecting with people on a emotional, physical and mental level, this caused some problems when it came to dating and relationships. She had a sex drive and yes she (throughly) enjoyed sex but she never really dated or saw herself with someone. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to date it was that just that it never seemed to happen.

7.Miss Molly Weasley and Andy became best friends in their few weeks of hogwarts. She was once again visiting the house elves in the kitchen (courtesy of her Uncle Rons information) when she happened upon a boy eating... brownie waffles. Her brownie waffles. Molly may or may not have death glared the other until his dimpled grin got to her. After forgiving this boy for his atrocities they bonded over their mutual love of fine desserts. One heated whipped cream fight later whilst being scolded by the house elves was the beginning of their friendship. Andrew Longbottom and Molly Weasley were to be the next set of rule breakers. The Hufflepuff and the Slytherin... except they never seemed to get caught.

 

8\. Molly Weasley despised cowards... and when she learnt of her fathers betrayal to the family, it took a long time for her to ever forgive him. Sometimes she thinks she never really did.

 

9\. Molly Weasley was only 5’2. She was petite but the way she held herself as if she was a Queen, made her seem much taller than her pixie like figure.

10\. Molly Weasley realised she loved Andy on a rainy friday. She had come home to the apartment they shared ( only as flatmates ) and on the table was stack of waffle brownies with strawberries and the entire first season of Suits. He then came out of his room and saying loudly ‘Honey, you're home!” jokingly. Right then Molly knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her best friend.


	6. Louis Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'All we have is this moment  
> Tomorrow's unspoken  
> Yesterday is history  
> So why don't you be here with me?'

Louis Weasley 

1\. Louis Weasley had an ego. He knew he was gorgeous and used it. He never understood why Victoire was always so upset about inheriting their parents looks . The sad truth was pretty people go further in life. Especially if you happen to come from a famous family.

2\. Louis always had an aptitude for most classes so school came easy to him. Minus potions. Louis seemed to burn, ruin, set fire to and melt anytime he tried to brew. They banned him from pracs in 4th year after a particular concoction formed into an possessed,angry acid that went around trying to melt... well everything. Though ironically he was brilliant in the kitchen.

3\. He was a Gryffindor because when push came to shove he was loyal, pigheaded and stupidly brave. He had a bad temper but it only came out when you royally pissed him off. 

4\. Louis always fell to hard and fell to soon. He always fully immersed himself in his relationships; but the sad truth was they'd never last. Each relationship was like a sparkler candle. Passionate and flashy, running to a fizzled out end. Though firewhiskey numbed the burn of lonely nights.

5\. Louis Weasley was checked into rehab 2 times. As it turns out drinking every time you have a bad day ... or good day is alcoholism, not fun drinking game.

6\. His Aunt Gabrielle was his favorite. She introduced him to art,culture and living life to the fullest. To drinking gourmet coffee as the sun rose in a kaleidoscopic vision of beauty and dining on rich chocolate and wine ( albeit the last was a bad idea) with a old school vinyl playing. She taught how to enjoy the little things.

7\. Him and Fred were actually the closest despite the one year age gap. They both were creative souls, who enjoyed mischief and the moment. Or as they like to say it ‘Carpe Diem Motherfucker” They also hosted the best parties in the Gryffindor common room.

8\. Louis loved observing , he thinks it may be due to being the youngest child and having spending a lot of his time observing. Yet it took years of finding himself till he found his real passion. Photography. What’s more carpe diem than capture the moment it happens.

9\. He got married 3 times. One was to his high school sweetheart Charly-Jane, his second one was a shot-gun wedding in Vegas. Andrea was all long legs, and bright eyes with glaring red lipstick. She was loud and fast and made him feel invincible, though they fought like animals and fucked like them too. They weren’t met to be. His third time was his final time. Anna who surprised him everyday, who was a paradox of ever changing but she felt like home.

10\. Louis wore glasses, he used to wear contacts but after his face became angled his liked the way it defined his face. Also every time he put them on he felt 10x cooler. He never told anyone this fact.


	7. Fred Weasley ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I remind myself of somebody else now  
> I'm feeling like I'm chasing  
> Like I'm facing myself alone"

Fred Weasley ll

1\. For years he felt like he walking in the footsteps on his namesake. Feeling like he was living as a fake, trying to be the class clown, be a great prankster... be good enough to be named after a man as special as Fred Weasley. Fred felt like he never had a future because he had to follow the path he was born into by his name. But one day after him and his dad closed shop, his dad got rather drunk. It was then he admitted he regretted calling his son Fred. “Wasn’t fair on you. But I want you to know that I’m sorry if it ever felt like you had to ... be someone you’re not. I named you after him cause you were the first thing that came into my life that I loved as much as my brother... but you were never meant to ‘be him’. I’m always proud of you, look you turned me into a bloody sap. So go be free .” Then his father proceeded to try to dance like Beyonce whilst he had the hiccups; it was great day.

2\. He may not have been a huge prankster but he sure was mischievous. But he preferred to use cheeky jokes and witty anecdotes with a a large doses of charisma to entertain people. Then off course was Louis and his legendary parties...which somehow always ended with him being in his boxers and inappropriate things drawn on him with sharpie.

3\. Fred was a surprisingly talented artist. It started with his mum trying to get him and Roxy into crafts as to preoccupy them instead of pranks; but sadly all she got was glitter related mischief ( the horror ) but Fred seemed to connect to art effortlessly. When he painted or sculpted, drew or whatever it was if he free from this earth; his pieces told stories of emotion and existence. Whenever he got worked up or frustrated he would put on some music and create till the world seemed to make sense once more.

4\. He was a heartbreaker. Not like Vic who shot down anyone who hit on her mercilessly. Or Louis who flirted and used his looks like power. Fred was handsome but not gorgeous. It was the quiet confidence that radiated of him, his ability to make someone feel absolute special just by paying attention to them, the way he tries to make others happy, his charm. That despite his flirting he was respectful. The fact that he never seemed to realise the many hearts he captured until it was too late and he had accidentally hurt them. 

5\. He was the commentator of the Quidditch games at Hogwarts. It was perfect he got to supply playful dialogue and entertain all those around him. His Uncle Lee was always happy to give him some advice.

6.He was 21 when he looked around at the Potter/Weasley family and thought ‘how’d they get here’. How did everyone get so fucked up... ironic a family full of hero’s seemed to be the ones who needed saving the most. He watched as they grew up and grew sad. He felt the sadness to. He felt it when he hand touched the bones sticking out of Lucy spine when he hugged her, the red glazed eyes of hugo, every time he found Lily half dressed with her makeup smeared. The way James flinches when ever some says the word fairy, the way Albus is so stressed from trying fix people he no longer sleeps. Fred notices all of this but he feels like a coward because he doesn’t know how to be their hero.

7\. He lost his virginity to a pretty muggle in the summer of his 6th year. She loved tea and cinnamon shampoo. She worked at a music store but was actually rather dorky. They had fun doing teenage things. Sneaking out to meet at the park, making up ridiculous stories of their future. Losing your days to joyful grins and you nights to slightly chapped lips. It wasn’t like he was in love with her but that didn’t change the fact that he felt something. He always regretted not keeping in touch with her. 

8.Fred was jealous of his sister who knew exactly what she wanted to do from day one. Roxy was just like their dad and was going to take over the shop. But Fred didn’t have that, he loved his art but he wasn’t sure it was enough for him to be able to pay his bills. After doing a number of jobs he settled for an intern at a radio station. He eventually ended up with hosting his own radio show. A job he loved and gave him enough time to do his art and express himself the way he knew best.

9.When Fred secretly had a love for Celestina Warback. He would groan with everybody else when his Grandma Weasley would turn up the radio at Christmas. But he actually enjoyed the sound of her smooth,jazzy singing.

1.Fred didn’t know how to be the save everyone in his family. But he decided he could at least help Louis. Louis his best friend. Fred was the person who talked to Louis about rehab. Came with him to AA. Was there when Lou relapsed, was there when Louis received his chips. 1 day sober, 1 week sober, 1 month sober, 3 months sober. Fred can’t help the pride he feel when he looks at Louis chips. He felt good because together they were heroes.


	8. Albus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm left with no shoulder  
> But everybody wants to lean on me  
> I guess I'm their soldier  
> Well, who's gonna be mine?'

Albus Potter

1\. Albus Potter was exceedingly like his father. In most ways. They looked the same, minus Albus being up taller and wearing contacts. Harry Potter 2.0 he was dubbed. They both had two best friends, a girl and a boy. Rose and Scorpius. They both were quite sarcastic and liked to play the hero. But the big difference was Albus didn’t really have a temper. He often say ‘I’m too done with this shit, to get mad.’ He did however wish teachers, people and the paps would stop trying to compare him to his dad. Albus loves his Father and would love to be a man like him but that doesn’t change that he wanted to be seen as something other that Harry Potter doppleganger son.

 

2\. His favorite subject at school was Astronomy. He liked looking at the constellations and reading about the effects lunar cycle had on magic. He enjoyed using the Invisibility cloak to sneak out and look at the stars on the Quidditch pitch. He learnt his lesson about the Astronomy Tower being a hotspot for secret make outs. He also wished there was a way to bleach his brain and reclaim his innocence after some of the stuff he walked in on.

3\. Albus didn’t have a temper. But he got anxious. Anxious as well as debilitating panic attacks. As in “I can’t breathe, I’m going to pass out, body shaking, heart feeling like its going to give out on you.” attack. He doesn’t know why they happened, and he never told his parents about them. He thinks that maybe growing up constantly judged by the outside world ( his parents tried as hard to shield them but it was impossible) along with the pressure to be smart, intelligent, funny, brave, strong, handsome and heroic... like his parents and family, got to him. He never really felt anxious around his family but more when he was around other people. He hated how he could go from laughing to feeling lightheaded and like he was going to throw up. He hid his panic attacks until Scorpius and Rose caught him have a breakdown in the prefect baths. They did their best to learn how to help him and how to avoid triggering him. But when they ended up with their own ‘problems’ Albus felt guilty bringing up his anxiety... it felt so stupid and insignificant compared to the baby they were having, but it didn’t stop him from feeling abandoned. In 6th year it got so bad he could barely sleep so he’s drift off during class and he had trouble focusing. Eventually his godfather Professor Longbottom stepped in and referred Albus to a therapist. At first he hated it, okay for a long time he hated it. Talking about his feeling was never a strong point of his but it actually started to really help and he grew to depend on ‘Haruka’ and without her knows he wouldn’t have been able to live his life so fully. He got to rule over his anxiety not the other way round. He still had to confront it everyday but now it easier and he’s not afraid to. Albus hated the fact that he saw himself as weak for needing therapy now he knows it was brave of him to go

4\. Albus loves gingerbread. It reminded him of Christmas the one time a year his family got together and forgot all their worries and just had a good time. The rest of the world was to caught up with Christmas they forgot about the Potter/Weasley clan all together. It was peaceful in it own festive chaotic way. So whenever Albus needed cheering up or celebrating he ate gingerbread.

5.He was in Gryffindor. He was also made prefect which he never understood seeing though he wasn’t a trouble maker he defiantly wasn’t a model student. So for the most part he ignored his duties or sarcastically did them. He for a lack of better word didn’t give a flying fuck.

6.He felt slightly left out when Rose and Scorpius started dating. Not as in they excluded him or he was thirdwheeling. It was just little things like listening to them talk about their classes or inside jokes and them being so in sync with each other; it got lonely. He watched how’d they slip in little facts about each other from conversations Albus wasn’t there. To counter this new found loneliness Albus decided to tutor people. He found he liked helping people, he didn’t mind teaching them but what he enjoyed was giving them life advice. So yes, in Albus's 5th year he started an Aunt Agony advice column. However he called himself something much more manly than Aunt anything. He started this anonymous advice system via owl calling himself M.P short for Mr Potter. Turns out he gave good advice and soon he made an advice paper. Were he answered most frequently asked questions and wrote helpful articles like how to study efficiently, good charms for getting ready quickly, cleaning spells etc on top of answering normal advice owls. He realised trying to help people fix themselves was his passion

7.He became a godfather at the ripe old age of 17. He adored being a godfather, it was something that cheered him up considerably when he was going trough a rough patch.

8\. He was the closest to their Dad out of the kids in the family. Maybe it was because they were so similar or just the fact that Teddy was the oldest, James was his mums and Lily was the baby of the family which left Harry to be Al’s ‘favourite.’ Harry always made time for Albus, his mum was often too busy to spend leisure time with him.

9\. Albus was 21 when he realised he couldn’t fix everybody. He learn’t no matter how hard you try the only person who can fix themselves is in fact the themself. By now Al had run himself raged trying to ‘save’ people. He often joked “ His eyes bag matched his emotional baggage’ making light of his insomnia caused by stress.

10\. Albus Potter became a journalist and a successful author to many books. He also started 2 charities, he however never married and was content that way. Albus was 24 when he finally became okay. It was the first time he was no longer felt like he wasn’t drowning and was bloody happy.


	9. Rose Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We were from opposite places, different towns  
> But I knew it was good and you knew it was too
> 
> Cos you've got a secret don't ya babe?'

Rose Weasley

1\. Rose Weasly was a adorable toddler, a cute kid and an extremely awkward pre-teen. She was all bony elbows, gangly limbs with flaming, bushy red hair and too many freckles. As a 12 year old girl she wasn’t fond of the way she looked. She towered over her peers; including the boys seeing as they had yet to hit their growth spurts. Her hair seemed to be getting bushier each day and she thought she looked like a ginger stick insect. However in the summer between 3 and 4th year puberty hit Rose like a bludger. All of a sudden she had moderate boobs, hips and her legs no longer looked scrawny but now were considered model-esque. She also had stopped growing so at 5’7 so she was tall but no obnoxiously so. After her Aunt Fleur taught her some handy hair charms, her hair was now in smooth waves rather than a curly mane. People looked her for a very different reason than before when she walked unto the platform that year.

2\. She was incredibly bright and found school quite easy. She may have had her mother brains but she had her fathers work ethic often waiting till the last minute to write any essays. She somehow always scraped top marks. Though without Scorpius and Al harping on her to study she thinks she never would have passed O.W.Ls. Though with Scor forcing her to work hard hard she ended up ranking in the top 5 for all of her subjects and came first in 3 of them.

 

3\. Rose was always dubbed the reliable one. She was the ‘stable’ one. She was the ‘cousin’ that had it together. Not in a pressured need for perfection, she was simply very good at dealing with her life and emotions. She wasn’t bullied, or had mental problems,addictions,or a self sacrificing/hero complex or hobbied in making magical drugs. She was always the one out of the family that had her shit together, the one who was logical and thought things through. The safe one, she was the kind of girl that no one had to worry about cause no matter what Rose would take care of herself. Which is why Rose didn’t understand how the tell she could have ended up 16 and pregnant.

4\. Rose had a pretty strong sense of justice but was fairly open minded. She was always looking for new opinions and views to learn more about injustices and oppression. Rose didn’t want to be ignorant. After knowing about the tough time Dom and James had, she wanted to become less ignorant. She also wanted to help educate other so people would be more aware . She was a feminist and had no problem voicing this. Rose with the help of cousins, Scor and the Scamander twins opened up the first lgbtqa club at Hogwarts, and with the help of teachers managed to get a general studies class. A class that taught everything from sex ed, cooking, gender studies and equality, mental illness, sexuality all the way to learning how to use a iphone.

5\. Rose loved the game quidditch however she never played in a house team. She was a fairly decent player but was pretty average in comparison to the rest of her family. She did however love exercising and especially martial arts. Her mum signed her and hugo up as kids, saying how she wanted her kids to know how to defend themselves. Rose turned out to pretty great at it. Better yet it came in handy when she went on a awful date with Ben O’Neil and he got a bit too( way too) grabby. Rose straight up punched him in the face and then leg sweeped him leaving him with a bleeding nose and his ass in the snow. Say what you will about performing a good spell, nothing quite felt like the feeling of knuckle on skin.

6\. She was addicted to caffeine. It seemed as she got older the less functional she got before her morning coffee. Which is why she fell in love with Scorpius Hyperion Weasley all over again every day when he would bring her fresh coffee in bed. She thanked him by handling bath times. Children were tricky but when naked and slippery even harder.

7\. Rose hated people telling her what to do. She was always very independent and like making her own opinions and thoughts for herself. Thats why as soon as she walked onto the Hogwarts Express she dragged Al with her and hunted down Scorpius Malfoy. After finding his compartment she sat down right next to him and proceeded to offer him some homemade muesli slice and sweets. This was the start of the ‘Silver Trio’ as the teacher dubbed them.

 

8\. Rose Weasley always thought herself as brave. But the most terrified she had been was when she cast a pregnancy test charm and plus sign glowed on her stomach. Three muggle pregnancy tests later she was practically hyperventilating in the bathroom. She was in a state of sluggish- hyper awareness. If this was how Al felt when he had panic attack, she had to give him even more respect. Cause this sucked and he does deals with it al the time. She defiantly didn’t feel very brave when when she told Scorpius the news. She had told him to meet her at the kitchens . After a gracious amount of various afternoon tea foods had been provided by the houselves. Rose made awkward small talk and made way too many puns. Also she was flushed and sweating. Scorpius asked her if she was okay. He looked concerned and and so amused. He looked at her with such love and so endearingly it kind of made her brain short-circuit. In her panic she blurted out “Why wouldn’t I be. It’s not like I found out I’m pregnant with your child, that would be crazy. Well maybe not crazy, cause I am. Surprise teen pregnancy am I right. Ps. You impregnated me. You’re going to be a dad. Anyway I have lots to do homework, cleaning my room and panicking about the state my future.” She then proceed to stuff an entire pumpkin scone in her mouth and ran away.

 

9\. Rose Weasley loved baking. Cooking she liked well enough but baking was her thing. She always felt at home whist baking. A playlist going, bobbing around stirring mixtures. The mouthwatering smell; the satisfaction. Also the eating and knowing she made someone’s day with her food. Baking was the calmer form of how she de stressed. Mixed martial arts and kickboxing was the other way.

 

10\. Rose nearly died twice when giving birth. But she pulled through and when she woke up she felt exhausted, discomfort and sweaty. But then noticed him. Scor was there with a look that was a mixture of shocked, happy and terrified. In his arms was their child. Lyra Weasley had a shock in of strawberry blonde hair, she was pink, shriveled and tiny. To Rose she was perfect.


	10. Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Now I've found who I am  
> There's no way to hold it in  
> No more hiding who I wanna be  
> This is me'

Scorpius Malfoy

1\. Scorpius had to learn at a young age how to stand up for himself. When people passed judgment on him for his last name and treated him poorly, his mother always said “It doesn’t matter what people say or what they think of you, as long as you know what’s true and know who you are. Simply be you and soon people will see that.” It was something that stuck with Scorpius for a very long time and made him very grateful of his mother being so smart. 

2\. The Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Gryffindor originally. Its snarky voice commenting on Scorpius being a cocktail of houses. Its true Scorpius was loyal, open minded but on the hand was very ambitious. But then the Sorting Hat had seriously considered Gryffindor ‘ Ahh I see you have plenty of courage and a iron will. Hmm young Malfoy are you bit of rebel ? The next Sirius Black rebelling against the system.” Its slightly condescending voice spoke to him . 11 year old Scorpius considered this “No I don’t want to rebel against the system, I want to help change it. I just want to be me and all houses have good traits and bad, just like people.Anywhere will be just fine.' For a first time in awhile the sorting hat was shocked “ With wisdom like that I think you’d do best in your mothers house “RAVENCLAW”

3\. Scorpius had only a handful of friends growing up, his parents only letting him hangout with people who would not judge them and were open minded. So the only truly close friends Scorpius had was his cousins. His Aunt Daphne and Uncle Blaise’s son and daughter. Draco commenting that the war and Daphne made Blaise's huge ego shrink down and made him see that people are equal, some are just born with more privilege other but that doesn’t make them any better. But sadly Cassiopeia and Alec attended Beauxbatons. Their parents wanting them to be able to go to school with out any stigmas around them. This means Scorpius was left alone when he entered Hogwarts until he was befriended by Rose and Al. So when when Al made them sneak out out to sit by the lake one night, so they could see a shooting star in first year and said “This is pretty neat you know. I don’t want to sound sappy but I’m really happy that I’m watching this with my two bestfriends .” Scorpius was taken aback and slightly over joyed. “You alright Malfoy ?” Rose said mischievously . “Couldn’t be better Weasley.” Till this day its still one of hist favorite memories.

 

4\. Scorpius adored muggle music. It was so diverse and and so bloody good. There so many genres and there was always a song to match how he felt, or what he needed. He had a playlist for everything from angry at the world, rainy days, feel good to motivation for getting up. He became something of a music addict. Constantly trying to listen to more and expand his tastes. So when Rose bought him and with the help of Vic tweaked an ipod , he practically exploded. But instead his settled for disbelievement and picking up Rose and spinning her in ecstasy.

5\. Scorpius cynically appreciated the irony of him becoming an Aurour. It’s just he had a very strong sense of justice. As cliché as it sounds he wanted to help people and to protect them. He was dam good Aurour and took pride in that. He just wished he was better at apparition. He still swears his eyebrows didn't grow back the same.

6\. He was an excellent student. He had a great work ethic, was highly intelligent and followed the rules( or was smart enough to not get caught) . Which is why it was no surprise that he was offered the position as head boy but declined, because he knew he didn’t have time to be looking out for all hogwarts students when neede to spend his time looking out for his own ‘little’ family.

7\. Him and Rose started one of the biggest controversies of all time. Usually when a girl got pregnant at Hogwarts, she’d either get an abortion, or she’d drop out to raise the kid normally with a shotgun wedding. As well as the occasional story of how some pureblood family would ‘transfer’ the pregnant teen somewhere else and a year later she’d be back and have a new ‘baby sibling’ . After many discussions (arguments) with their families, which mainly revolved around “how will you support a child, what about your education? Can you raise a kid ? etc’ the solution came to them. In the form of a lengthy chat about their options with Professor Mcgonagall. Who decided that Rose, Scorpius and the baby would have their own private dorm. It consisted of a mini common room, three bedrooms and a bathroom. She fixed up one of the old ‘marriage’ dorms which were used way back in the day when couples would get married at 16 . Despite facing huge backlash, trashy columns and people judging them their dysfunctional family worked. Who cared if it seemed if everyone want to chuck in their two knuts about what they thought about them as parents. Rose and Scorpius would take turns with the Lyra, the professors gave them advanced notes and assignments so they could work by themselves and their friends, families and a couple of teachers were happy to babysit if they ever needed to do a practical class. It was hard, and he won’t lie there was some tears (even from him) but in the end of the day he loved his life.

8\. Scorpius was well loved and appreciated in The Potter/Weasley clan. At first their was some unease, seeing as they were all curious to know what he was like. He too was pretty anxious. He remembered being 11 years old and feeling like he was going to have a heart attack because his sitting adjacent to Harry Freaking Potter and Harry Potter is asking him how he likes his scrambled eggs. Harry Potter is making him breakfast and Ginny Weasley legendary chaser is offering him Quidditch advice. Over the course of years he became one of the family. He even got a Weasley sweater every christmas. Hermione and Scorpius got on exceptionally. They enjoyed talking books, magical theory, ancient runes and gossiping about what its like to be the responsible one out of the their friendship groups. Not to mention nothing is more hilarious than watching his dad glare in the corner with a paper crown on his head at a Weasley/Potter clan function.  
He thought it was brilliant and a little but cute when Ron and his dad would bicker and argue and still call each other enemies but Scorpius knew for a fact that they got together to watch Quidditch games and they buy each other mock christmas presents every year. “Enemies his ass’

 

9\. Scorpius was a huge lightweight. Which Albus and Rose found hilarious. But he considered it unfair. It wasn’t his fault Albus was some freak of nature that was unaffected by alcohol like rest of of the mere mortals, and Rose his pretty sure must be cheating. Seeing as she can out drink everybody including Al, whilst maintaing common sense and being able to say words like stupendous. His pretty sure she is some irish fae creature designed for partying or she probably manages her alcohol so well out of spite and sheer will power. Anyway turns out drunk Scorpius likes to go around telling everybody how much he loves them, gives impromptu strip teases and likes to reenact famous scenes from films. He should never have let Lily show him the Titanic.

 

10\. Ironically it was him that was stressing out on his wedding day not Rose . But with the ever wise words of George Weasley “ Scorp you guys already have a kid, live together and have a joint bank account thats about as married as you can get. This is just making it official” he calmed down. The wedding was brilliant. Lyra was the most beautiful flower girl, James cried during his speech, his Dad and Ron got spectacularly drunk and made the funniest joint toast and proceeded to dance together. Albus was the best man a man could ever ask for, the Lovegood family wore flashing rainbow robes and Rose was the most breathtaking woman he’d even seen. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley took Lyra for the night, and they newly-married couple treated themselves to an amazing hotel. After getting out of their wedding clothes, they got into fuzzy robes, ordered a crap ton of room service and caught up on netflix. Both too tired to have sex... but in the morning that was a whole other story.


	11. Lucy Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Then you break when the fake facade leaves you in the dark  
> You left with shattered mirrors and the shards of a beautiful past'

Lucy Weasley

1\. She was always the sweetest out of the cousins. She was the child that grandmas’s pinched cheeks, shop keepers gave candy to and was the child people wished they had. The perfect cliche daughter, like something from a Jane Austen novel. Quiet, sweet, intelligent, good sense of humor, likeable and pretty as a picture. Though she however felt like a porcelain doll. Always pretty, so fragile ... so empty.

 

2\. Lucy, Lily and Hugo thought of themselves as the fuckups of the family. The youngest, the spoilt ...the ruined. It was all quite overdramatic but aren’t all people; especially teenagers. The problem with growing up as the ‘babies’ of the family. Was they were too young for people to take them seriously, but not young enough to forget their problems. Lucy knew what people said behind their backs, or to their face or even written on the walls of the bathroom stalls. Hugo would just laugh with bloodshot, hazy eyes and Lily would smirk, down another drink and reapply her eyeliner with steadfast precision. But poor Lucy she tried so hard to be that doll they all thought she was, to cut herself down to fit into everybody's box. To hide how flawed she was. She wasn’t like her sister who owned her flaws and turned them into razor sharp weapons, or Hugo who could brush them off till they went up in smoke ( literally) or even Lily who always seemed to shameless for anything to bother her. But she was just little Hufflepuff Lucy. ohh so lovely, nice, people pleasing Lucy. But nice girls don’t spend their time counting calories and counting ribs. Alway shrinking, getting smaller; shrinking to fit in.

 

3\. Lily and Lucy were bestfriends. Hugo and the girls were close but he had his own friendship group. But Lucy and Lily were a tight. A mixture of sisters, best friends, caretakers and everything in between. Lucy took care of Lily whenever she (always) partied too hard, held her hair when she vomited, she would keep her away from sleazy guys and made sure she studied and in return Lily made Lucy relax, stand up for herself and taught her to make some seriously potent drinks. It wasn’t perfect but it was them, and Lucy loved that.

 

4\. Lucy liked flowers. Not like herbology or anything. But honest to god flowers. The ones you get in a bouquet. Call her a cliché but she wanted to be wooed, she wanted for someone to write a stupid song about how much they love her, she wanted to wear pretty jewellery and go dancing in the moonlight. She wanted to be a princess for a day. Lucy was a ‘girly’ girl and she wasn’t ashamed to admit it. She loved rom-coms and big dumb romantic gestures. So when Lysander Lovegood sneaked her out of her dorm on a snowy winter midnight, and gave her a truly terribly handmade tiara (that consisted of a paper crown with sequins and glitter stuck to it) She beamed and was utterly charmed. He picked her up bridal style and spoke mock reverently; eyebrows wiggling. ‘May I have this dance milady.” It was nothing like she could've ever imagined. Floating lanterns surrounded them in the courtyard and he was wearing the worlds ugliest pyjamas. He was breathtaking and together they span and danced on the icy pavement, cheeks flushed, hands freezing and eyes shiny. After a spectacular fall into a pile of snow and an impromptu snowball fight. She realised she didn’t want some stupid prince charming, she wanted him. She wanted her silly court jester with a heart of gold, she wanted to wear matching awful pyjamas and laugh at life.

5\. Lucy was always a people pleaser, she hated that she was but it seemed to be some ingrained habit in her hectic material. She was jealous of Molly who always knew exactly what she wanted and would just do it. So she decided to try the Molly Weasley mindset and came to the decision that she was to be a healer and anyone who tried to tell her differently could go fuck themselves. To say the least, everyone was pretty taken aback. But Lucy honestly couldn’t haven’t been happier with her choice. The hours were grueling, the food was below average and the pay was too considering her hours , but its was her life and she was finally taking some initiative on how to run it.

6\. Roxy and her had a big row in 6th year. Roxy and Lysander had been bestfriends ever since there were little kids, and apparently the idea of sharing him wasn’t appealing to Rox. She knew that Roxy obviously harboured some feelings for her boyfriend and she was aware Roxy had always assumed the her and Sander would get together; like Molly and Andy. Best friends to lovers. The idea that goofy, loud Lysander picked Lucy over her was something Roxy was not pleased about. It caused even more problems for Lucy who was going through an especially rough time. As an already insecure person, who had many self esteems issues it put a lot strain on her relationships with people and especially Lysander. The whole ordeal got pretty messy, there were rumours, bitchyness and a couple of nasty duels. Lily eventually lost it and broke her promise to stay out of it. Lily told Lysander how badly it was affecting Lucy and how he had been a shitty boyfriend for not stepping in. It wasn’t till then the situation seemed to improve. Sander straight up told Roxy that ‘he didn’t want to be friends with someone, that treated anyone like she had been Lucy. That she better sort out whatever this was, otherwise their friendship was done.’ It must have been a wakeup call because Roxy did ease up. However the damage was done.The two cousins acted civil but never were very close.

7\. Lucy was a perfectionist. She also had a slight case of OCD that came out it strange ways. Like how she had to organise her desk a certain way otherwise she won’t be able to focus and it would slowly irk her more and more. Or how she had to have exactly 8 grapes with her cheese and crackers. Her affinity for the number 8 became a bit of a problem when she would drink at a party... no one she have 8 shots of fire whisky. Last time she wokeup with her bra on knight, a pounding head and vague memories of duetting abba.

8\. Lucy cried when she saw how much she weighed in he 7th year. 37 kg. She didn’t know if she was tearing up because she was overjoyed or terrified. Probably a bit of both. It had become a routine, a sick game of concealment charms, layered clothing, lying, playing with food, saying ‘I’m fine just a bit tired’ and smiling... always smiling. She always felt that the day she didn’t smile the entire foundation of her brittle world would shatter. So everyday she put on a smile, she smiled as her hair thinned, she smiled at her jutting bones and sallow stomach, she smiled as she would lean on walls because her heart felt to big in her chest... she grinned as trails of tear splattered on to the bathroom floor. Her mouth ached from straining so hard and her chest rattled. As her head rolled hitting the unforgiving tiled floor... her smile slipped from her face. 

 

9\. She played the cello. It was ridiculous seeing photos of little of Lucy struggling to play an instrument nearly as big as her. But oddly enough she kept up with it. Lucy was never the most creative person, she was a shocking singer and an awful artist. But the cello she could do. It didn’t come naturally to her, she played for ages before she became talented in it, but she throughly loved it. Finding solace in the strings. Sander loved to watch her play, sadly he wasn’t often privy to it seeing as he got turned on by her playing and …. practise was often abandoned for other activities. 

 

10\. Lucy wanted her life to be like John Hughes film, she wanted everything to be romantic, a bit melodramatic, maybe angsty, very cheesy and for the hope of a brighter future by the time the end credits rolled in. She got as close to a 80’s film as you could. Lucy was engaged at 18 and was married at sweet 21, she took matters into her hand. Lucy decided that this was her story and she was going to get the guy. So she stood outside ‘the ones’ house throwing pebbles at his window in the middle of the night; in the pouring rain. Where she serenaded (poorly) her highschool sweetheart with a terrible rendition of “Never going to give you up’ Lucy Weasley was unsure about a lot of things in lifep especially in matters regarding herself but she never once doubted how much she loved Lysander Scamander. Her life wasn’t perfect, she still struggled with food, her insecurities and the many other ways her life was kind of fucked. But with Lysander she knew she would never stop trying... he made her want that brighter future at the end of the movie.


	12. Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I guess you could say that my life's a mess  
> But I'm still looking pretty in this dress  
> I'm the image of deception'

Lily Luna Potter

She was always the most rebellious of her siblings. Teddy was so sensible, Al was too apathetic to get worked up and James she thinks secretly deep down had an ingrained fear of people not loving him, because he was gay. So he tried to be everyones ‘friend’, and be charming so he wouldn’t give them an ‘excuse’ to stop liking him. Lily had an uncanny ability to see through the shit people tried to hide, and she also wasn’t afraid to call them out on it. This is what made her so terrifying, was that she knew who she was and was unashamedly okay with it. Something about seeing someone so self assured and being so self-validated… made people unsettled. It seemed her peers couldn’t workout if they wanted to be her, be friends with her, sleep with her or hate her. Often it was a mixture of all four. Lily was just like the cocktails she downed at parties. Bright, ominous, whispering promises, making you feel alive, vaguely sweet, with an underlying kick of something hard and you could feel her presence long after she was gone.

2\. She wasn’t dumb. The reason she got fairly average grades was because she simply didn’t hand in the written work. Lily aced nearly all practical components of exams or practical subjects but barely picked up her pen in exams. She simply didn’t see them as important. The phrase ‘not living up to her potential’ was spoken about her so often she decided to put it on a t-shirt and she wore that dam shirt to every parent- professor interview. However she made a promise with Lucy in 6th year that she would try in school, if Lucy tried to fucking eat something on a regular basis.

3\. Lily was a talented Quidditch player but didn’t really have same insane love for it, most of her family had. To her is was something she enjoyed and just happened to be good at it. What she really liked was flying, the idea of being so completely free. So Lily denied her offer as Slytherin Quidditch Captain… she liked playing but she liked the victory parties afterwards a lot more. The Captaincy deserved to go to someone who wanted to do all that extra work and had a true passion for the game.

4\. Lily was greatly admired, and had lot of ‘friends’ but in reality didn’t have many close relationships with other people. Her family was really basically her only real friends. Her brothers, Hugo, Lucy( designated best friend) Sander, Rose and Scorp, Molly and by extension Andy and the rest of her cousins and Uncle and Aunts mostly. However Molly gave Lily some pretty good advice “ From one Slytherin girl to another… find a friend who isn’t been tainted by the Weasley Clan. It’s nice to have fresh perspective. Maybe try the whole friendship with someone who isn’t in the family I love our family but their a little screwed: lets be honest. So find someone just for you” And Lily did just that … with an owl- pal.  
Lily anonymously joined a owl pal program. Where under the pseudo name ‘ Miss Regretting this decision’ was ironically paired with some equally silly person who dubbed themselves ‘ Mister ashamed of myself ” Though they called each other Mister Shame and Miss Regret for short. Mister Shame was the first person Lily fell in love with.

5\. Lily liked sex. She liked feeling good, she liked the way it made electricity flow through her body, she liked the way fingers felt splayed against her back and lips mouthed against her neck. The ways toes curled and the gentles curves and concaved slopes of the body in the dark. She liked having that kind of wild control over someone. Having sex was like pulling apart someone like a puzzle and then slotting the pieces back in. Someone giving themselves all of you and letting you do what you want with it. People didn’t use Lily, they didn’t fuck Lily … she fucked them. Sex to her was manipulation of the body, its was beautiful, it was dirty yet pure, it was art, it was passion, emotion, secrets… Lily was very much the human equivalent to sex. When people would call her ‘slut’ ‘tramp’ ‘whore’ she would bit her lips, fix her emerald eyes directly onto them and with lips curled speak ‘You say it like its a bad thing.’ 

6\. Lily wasn’t really much of a girly girl. She liked wearing makeup and nice clothes. But she did it more because she liked the way it made her feel not because she had a real interest in it. But growing up with practically 3 brothers meant that she wasn’t exposed to more ‘stereotypical girl normative things’ Which is hilarious that she was bestfriends with Lucy… we are talking about a girl who likes poker dotted skater skirts, pale pink lipstick,headbands, every romcom known to the world. But Lily had a few vices she adored Say Yes To The Dress and Next Top Model… her and Lucy made a drink game out of it. Take a shot drink overtime someone says ‘bitch, they cry, or someone says “ I’m in it to win it.’

7\. She graduated with fairly amazing scores. But honestly had no clue what she wanted to do with her future. So she took a gap year… and another… and another. She travelled, got lost in foreign countries, she lived.

8\. She was 16 when she fell in love for the first time, and she was 19 when she touched him for the very first time, she was 24 when she admitted to herself that what she felt for him was real. He was rather skinny with dark brown hair which he straightened like a twat despite having soft curls. Lanky,clumsy, nerdy and to be honest just awkward. He was into his punk music despite being the opposite of badass and permanently sounded a little sarcastic. He also was the kind of guy who stayed up talking to her for hours, who kept every single one of their letters, who made her laugh, introduced her to buffy the vampire slayer,took care of her the mornings after she partied to hard and made the best pancakes. His name was Danny but she always called him Daniel and bloody hell she loved him. One thing Lily knew was that she never once regretted sending Mister Shame an letter on a rainy thursday. 

 

9\. She had a number of arguments with her mum over the years. Her dad often would frown at her life choices but would always say ‘ he trusted her to take care of herself. But if she ever needed any help he was there.’ But her mum was a bit more vocal about Lily’s untamed lifestyle. The copious drinking, sex, sneaking out were something that worried her mum. And though Lily understood why her mum was concerned she wished that she would word things differently. Lily hate how her mum would say ‘ You have to be more careful with press always watching.’ ‘ Lily you are out of control, I’m worried’ or the worst one yet ‘ I don’t want you to look back and regret everything. I don’t want people judging you for your behaviour, and forming these bad opinions of you.’ Lily knew she what people said and they were right she did sleep around, she makes some dumb decisions but she never once cared about what they thought… what she cared about was not what they said but what her mum thought. What hurt most wasn’t even what her mum would say but more what was left unsaid. She hated the disappointed crease her mum would get between her eyes, and the way she would sigh. All she wanted was to hear ‘ I’m proud of you.’ 

10\. Lily took a leaf out of Albus book and tried her hand at writing. t was a combination of all the things she liked. It was story telling. So under the pen name ‘ Monroe Henley’ she wrote books. Only her editor and Dan knew about it for ages. It took about 5 years for her to gain popularity but through hard work she managed to become a very successful writer. She eventually revealed it to her family when ironically Al was reading one of her books saying it was ‘bloody brilliant.’ To say her family was shocked was an understatement … they were under the impression she worked at home on web design or something. Even though her family now knew: she liked keeping her writing a secret because she found the Prophets guesses about what she did for living very amusing. Her personal favourite was that she was Secret Agent for the muggle MI5… She thought Agent Potter had a nice ring to it.


	13. Hugo Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'But no one  
> Touches me like you used to  
> It's a shame but it's true  
> Nobody loves me the way that you used to.'

Hugo Weasley

He was the family stoner. To be fair he was a pretty responsible (or as responsible as drug addicts can be ) he often stayed to ‘organic’ drugs both of the muggle and wizarding kind. Sure he dappled with some harder crap but generally veered free of stuff that truly' fucks' you up. In fact spent most of his days at Hogwarts high as hell, red eyes carefully hidden with well placed concealing charms and slightly blank faced but Hugo didn’t become properly addicted till he met … her. She was his first true vice. He was hooked from the start. Mariela Yoon.

2\. Hugo was rather odd to look at at because he was well … pretty. Not pretty like Louis with his model/perfect jawline and runway good looks, or Albus’s skinny, hipster adorableness or even James with his classic pretty boy features. Growing up he was often mistaken for Rose when meeting new people, to 9yr old Hugo this was the bane of his existence. He supposes he has his parents to blame, Rose always used to roll her eyes and say he got the best features from the both of them and how it wasn’t fair to have a brother who prettier then her. It took years for him to accept his androgynous lean, towering figure, red lips, snow kissed skin, piercing blue eyes with eye lashes that brushed his cheekbones when he blinked and then his silly ginger waves of hair… But then she taught him how to love himself

3\. He was living cliche, he secretly wrote poems and drew. He was quite the artist. Putting down his feelings to paper somehow made him feel like he had control over them and provided an escape for his thoughts. He disliked the way when he didn’t have a distraction or was left alone for too long he started to properly think. Think things like he can’t work out if he turned out the way he did because he was actually just a chill guy who wanted to live life without worries or because he deep down he never thought he could amount to anything… so he never gave himself a chance. So instead he turned his attention towards other. He would use the people around him as his muses and he would study them with a dedication his professors would have killed for him to show in class. Hugo would do this till he felt felt he could capture their essence and then he would make up backstories about them. You would be surprised how people let their guard down when they think you are a washed up druggie… Hugo was very perspective.

4\. Mariela Yoon was an Korean/American transfer student. He remembered when he first saw her. She had sleek, hair the colour of ink, beautiful brown eyes and the most expressive face. She was utterly charming. He never badly felt such a yearning for someone. So he studied her… she became his true muse, however he never could capture her quite right. He would draw her again, and again, getting more frustrated but sadly his results still seemed disappointing. Technically flawless but lacking the brightness in her smile, her soul. But she was both flattered, intrigued and slightly concerned when she discovered his sketchbook. But despite feeling mortified beyond belief he was forever thankful he left his pad in the armchair one winter night in the gryffindor common room :because it was the start of their friendship.

5\. He had an infamous Weasley bottomless pitt stomachs. This however greatly pleased his Grandma Molly who was always happy pleased to feed him up. He would often duck over to the Burrow after dinner with his family for second dinner with her and Grandad. Hugo was very close with his Weasley Grandparents, he always felt loved, appreciated and seen when he was them. It was simple things like Grandad leaving him pieces of new paper that advertised muggle art exhibitions or how Grandma Molly would serve him dark chocolate, roasted almond, raspberry ice-cream because she knew it was his favourite or she would always put warming charms on his hands and socks because she knew he had poor circulation and got cold easily. He never once had to say a thing. He pretended the money, or gift card or generic teen present his parents would get him didn’t hurt as much as they did. You know how they say its the thought that counts… his parents didn’t spare much thoughts for Hugo.

6.He liked Scorpius from the first time he met him. He was a little first year who had just finished being sorted. Hugo beamed as he joined his cousins at the Gryffindor table. After a feast of dreams, that he swore he could wax on poetically for eternity( who knew mash potatoes could taste so heavenly). Rose tackled him, hugging him from behind: winding him slightly. ‘Hughie!’ “Rosie!’ He bantered back. He turned around to meet her and a handsome boy with fair golden hair. He matched the description of one Scorpius Malfoy. “ Scorp this is my annoying baby brother, Hugo this is my good mate Scorpius.’ Scorpius flashed him an awkward grin. “ Ah um nice to meet you. Rose has been pretty excited about you coming here, she hasn’t really shut up about it. Though she will probably hex me for telling you that.’ Rose hit the Ravenclaws arm and glared. “ He’s lying.’ Hugo raised an eyebrow. “ Sure he was, love you to Rose Posie.’ Hugo was then attacked with verbal, rapid pace bullets by Rose. Answering questions left and right is when he noticed Scorpius looking at his sister. Lip quirked in an amused half smile and his eyes crinkled slightly. The poor bastard was absolutely in awe of his silly sod of a sister. Hugo bit back a laugh. Scorpius Malfoy might not know then but he was in love with one Rose Weasley… Dad was going to stupefied when he found out. 

7.Hugo was generally a pretty chill guy, sure he got annoyed and things but to properly piss him off you had to do something pretty substantial. Which is why in 5th year when he ran into a bunch of 3rd years making fun of a what looked like an 11 year old kid who was wearing the school skirt, he got angry. “ Oi what’s going on here.’ He said using his towering stature to bring intimidation. The gang of boys looked towards one another like sitting ducks. ‘ He is wearing a girls skirt.’ One idiotic brave soul mumbled out. Hugo sighed and boomed out slightly“ Are making fun of my friend…’ ‘Gilbert’ the tiny brunette piqued out. “ Yes my friend Gilbert for his choices in attire, because you should know that clothes aren’t gendered and I think Gilbert looks quite spiffing. C'mon lads its the 21 century, don't be knob heads otherwise you and me will have a real discussion ’ and with that he transfigured his own pants into a skirt and stuttered along, walking Gilbert to breakfast. He didn’t turn his pants back till the end of the day. However his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher did tell him that the regulation for skirt length is 3 inches shorter than the knee at most… Hugo ignored him.

8.He wasn’t an athletic boy, and Quidditch truly was not his game. No one really let him steer a broom by himself till he was like 21 due to the traumatic flying lesson in 1st year. Which some how ended in 2 broken arms, 3 broken clavicles, a torn ligament, 6 concussions, more bruises hn can be counted and 1 hole in the castle roof. Not to mention a brief detour into the forbidden forest. Now every looks back on that and laughs.

9.Hugo Weasley loved using emoticons when he texted.

 

10.Hugo experienced the truest kind of tragedy and heartbreak when he was 24. Life had been going great he and Mari had been living together for years and honestly couldn't have been happier. Hugo had a great job drawing and animating wizanding tv/movies/films ( something that was truly starting to take off) And lately had been about his future and after babysitting his niece Lyra, and seeing her play with Mari... he felt a sense of yearning. Watching the way Scorpius and Rose treated each other, or Andy and Molly. He couldn’t help realise he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He wanted to have kids with her, watch her hair go grey, laugh at her stupid (great) puns and so he asked her to marry him. She cried which was unusual for her, but she said yes and god they were so utterly filled with joy. But their happiness seemed to dull away slowly as did Mariela who started to pull away. She never wanted to discuss the engagement, would be secretive about her outings, her skin was a sickly colour, her eyes seemed blanched and weight seemed to be dropping off her. This alarmed him Hugo because all he could think of was Lucy. Beautiful, tiny Lucy who just wouldn’t eat. So he did a idiotic thing and he followed her one day, and he was shocked when felt his stomach drop when he saw her go into the hospital. He stupidly ran in and confronted her in the middle of the hallway like a spanish soap. Which is when it all came out… ‘she was sick and she was terminal’ For the next 4 months it was all a fucking wreck of highs and lows. On good days he would think of creative ways to go on dates with her in the hospital,they would laugh and he would tell her how much he loves her. They would play cards and read book loud to each other and he would sneak her apple pie. Then there were days when her skin looked so thin he was afraid to touch her, or she was too tired to open her eyes or the new treatment would wreak havoc on his beautiful delicate angel. Mariela Yoon died on a Friday Morning, the sun was shining and she died holding the hand of her new-husband. This is not the honeymoon they wanted to have. After that Hugo shut down for weeks, not speaking to anyone. Not doing anything. And eventually he snapped in their apartment all alone. He started to draw, to paint, to create… he finally could capture her.


	14. Lorcan Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Well a couple of long nights turn into a couple of long years  
> Of me walkin' walkin' around, around this trail of tears  
> Where the very loud voices of my own fears  
> Is ringin' and ringin' in my ears  
> It says that love is long gone'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I offended any ace people. Everybody is on their own spectrum and I hope I didn't offend or upset anyone, I merely would like to raise awareness. I think the aspect of exploring lgbtqa in the wizarding world.

Lorcan Scamander

1\. He loved his brother and honestly he couldn't ask for a better best friend, except he always felt like he didn't quite fit in right with his family. Don't get him wrong his parents were far too genuine, loving and open minded for him not to feel loved, or like they were trying to exclude him. He never blamed them for his silly insecurities... he always thought it was his fault that he didn't quite fit in. Just it hurt when his brother seemed to instantly connect with their mother so easily: the two of them seeing the world in a way he never could, no matter how hard he tried. His parents and his brother were quirky and marched off beat to the rest of the world, except somehow in sync with each other. Lorcan's didn't seem to match anyones. He was slightly odd but not creative enough, not imaginative enough... not magical enough. He wasn't an adventurer, explorer or a discoverer... he was just Lorcan.

2\. Growing up he didn't actually have many close friends, he had his brother and by extension he had Roxy. Obviously he hung out with the entire Potter-Weasley Clan, and there was his cousins on his dads side. But it was hard to be surrounded by such loud, big, interesting personalities all the time. So he mainly let himself go along with the group. Sure he had fun with the kids, and sure they talked and played but he never really had a in-depth conversation with anyone. A connection. So as he got older he let himself drift more and more into the background. Preferring to go on walks by himself, or claim a headache, or occasionally go and hide somewhere with a book. Which is why he was surprised one day when sneaking into Auntie Mione's library that he normal comfy armchair was currently occupied, with one Percy Weasley. ' ... oh I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone was using here. I'll go.' He spoke quietly, eyes on the floor... other people parents always said he was shy. He mother used to smile at him with kind eyes and say ' the smallest voice, has the most to say.' This seemed to startle the awkward man. ' Oh no really is fine, I probably should go socialise. It not very befitting of an adult to hide away at a social gatherings... you know I used to do what your doing when I was about your age.' Lorcan felt an odd kinship with the gangly man. '.. it gets very rowdy out there. Sometimes its a bit much to handle.' Lorcan admitted. ' Yes they are a rather lively bunch, well I remember when I was also about your age or abit older I started to read more and more. It amazing what books can do, take you to far away places, forget about things, you don't have to worry. Also you never have to worry about feeling like you are hassling people..' The man did a weird grimace/smile or perhaps it was an involuntary mouth twitch. ' I sometimes feel like I ruin a lot of the games. I'm not very good at them or very interesting but they always try include me because they are very polite and nice. But I don't think they actually want be around, they just do it because Lysander is great. So this way everybody wins. I get to read and not worry about them and they don't have to deal with me being around, dampening the mood.' He tried smiling out, it was painful but honestly he knew it was the truth. ' I often felt the same way, well if you are going to stay and read I highly suggest ' The Curse of the Seven Seas.' It was an excellent book and for a good 4 month period I secretly wished to be a pirate, however after a bad experience with seasickness on a boating trip. My dreams quickly diminished yet it's still a lovely read. However sometimes its good try with people, they might not try include you things because they don't want to push you, but what do I really know. I guess I shall lead by example and go downstair and be a good grown up. ' Percy left with an awkward wave and left the room. Lorcan smiled a bit to himself as he reached for beautiful red leather book called Curse of the Seven Seas... perhaps next time he will go downstairs.

 

3\. He was sorted into different house as his brother. Something which surprised people. Its very odd to find identical twins in different houses. Sander was after a good 3 minutes sorted into Gryfindor whilst he was a hat stall. The hat debilitated were to put him. But Lorcan did not think himself brave enough for Gryfindor, nor ambitious enough for Slytherin. So it was a toss up between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. In the end he chose Ravenclaw it was the same house as his mum and apparently they had a great library. Though to this day he still feels the riddle at the entrance of the common room ... is ridiculously unnecessary .

 

 

4\. He walked around feeling weird for months. He was dating the sweet hufflepuff girl named Carrie in 6th year and he really liked her. She had a great smile, he loved kissing her, she enjoyed LoTR and football. However after 4 months of dating she wanted to do more then just kissing and some heavy patting. She wanted to do more and of further, he agreed because he didn't want her to think he wasn't into her. What guy would say no to their gorgeous girlfriend wanting to blow them and have sex with them. So he found himself nodding. He hated every minute of it and felt a mixture of disgust, anxiety, overwhelmed, pleasurable but also a deep sense of wrongness. He feigned interest and pretended everytime she initiated it, his stomach did drop and his throat didn’t close up. Each time he would finish and somehow feel more disgusted with himself, if his body apparently liked it so much why couldn’t he. After awhile She obviously sensed something was wrong and he confessed to her that something didn't feel right between them and he thought they should break up. She was incredibly understanding, perhaps it was the way his hands wouldn't stop trembling or his voice wavered and he looked like a caged animal but she tried to very sweet and supportive of him despite just being dumped: asking him if he was okay. He ran out and had a panic attack outside, he was lying outside in the snow, trying to gain control of his breathing when Sander rushed out. " Lor dude whats going on ? The Grey Lady came got me, Are you okay ? C'mon buddy can you look at me, I need to know you if you are hurt.' Sander said. ' Breathe with me in for in 1,2,3,4,5... hold for 2 and breathe out. Once Lorcan managed to calm down, his hands wouldn't stop trembling and his heart was beating erratically, and he couldn't stop fricken crying. "Shhh its okay, its going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you." Sander wrapped his coat around Lorcan and took him inside so he was atleast he was out of the cold "... Sander there is something wrong with me. I broke up with Carrie.' ' Oh did you two have a fight, or did something bigger happen.' His twin asked concerned. " We had sex, we've been having sex and touching and stuff-' His breath hitched. Sander was now freaking out, Lorcan was having a breakdown...’ Is she pregnant ?' His brother shook his head. " Lor you are scaring me, whats going on.' ' There is something wrong with me, I feel all wrong. I didn't like, I didn't want her to touch me. I didn't want to touch her. I kept saying yes because thats what I'm meant to say, I'm meant to want to. But I don't, I'm all wrong and its stupid. What fucking guy feel sick when their girlfriend wants to fuck.' Lorcan shamefully admitted... ' Hey c'mere its okay, you are okay. You aren't wrong and this isn't stupid okay. Sex is a big step . And you never should do it unless you feel ready or you want to. There are no rules for how you feel all right, you never have to say yes unless you want to. You shouldn't feel guilty or wrong. How long has this been going on?" Sander said feeling sick, his brother was forcing himself to have sex, whilst obviously under distress about it. " 3 months, I hate when she touches me. We were kissing and it was nice and then she would start wanting to do stuff and I don't want to do that with her or girls'... ' Ohh okay buddy well you know me and mum and dad love you no matter who you like, or who you sleep with or don't sleep with. But promise next time you don't feel comfortable with something you tell the person to stop or you come tell me okay.' Lorcan nodded.

 

5\. Lorcan really liked Lucy Weasley, not the way his brother did. But she was always very kind, asking him how his day was going or if he was doing anything new or interesting. Or slipping him a pumpkin pasty, because she had noticed he always ate like 4 at the feasts. She was a quieter soul a bit like him. He also liked how happy she made his brother, the two seemed to light up around each other. She always made an effort to hangout with him and somewhere along the line from her befriending her brother, to dating Sander, she became his friend too. The two went on walks around the castle or played wizard chess, but either way Lucy Weasley was the sweetest girl Lorcan ever met. He probably had something of a friend-crush on her. Like he never wanted to date her or was attracted her that way just he was in awe of her slightly. She was beautiful... he just wished she saw it too.

 

6\. He probably had something of a crisis when he turned 17. Either way it was very weird time period in his life, he had something of a quarterly life crisis, an identity crisis, a sexuality crisis and a existential crisis all in one. Well it resulted in him doing bunch of really weird shit. It started off as a itch or a off compulsion to be more spontaneous, like there is nothing stopping him from being interesting or doing things. This was his life, he could make it what he wanted it to be. He could be whoever and whatever he wanted to be. No one could define him but him. He doesn't need to fit in with other people, he doesn't have to say or do anything. He could be free. So there was pretty much a good year of experimentation. He did some fun things ...like skinny dipping in the lake, or sneaking out of hogwarts, or going to underground clubs with alternative musicians, or roaming around muggle london. He made some questionable fashions choices... despite what his brother said he doesn't think the eyeliner was a good idea, the nipple piercing were defiantly a bad idea... however he quite like his tattoos and lilac hair. He did some questionable things ... like weed and drugs which turns out are not his thing and resulted in him doing a striptease, trying to start a drum circle and ultimately crying. He got hammered which was really fun and found out he likes drinking ... like a lot. He is so cool and relaxed and outgoing when his drunk. He made out with lots of people guys, girls, non- binary and everything in-between. He even made out with a Centaur named Thor. His parents let him explore kept saying it was good for to finally express himself and stop repressing. So he started to write a diary as well. He made a list of all the things he always wanted to try and every week he would try one of them ... admittedly streaking the great hall was not best of ideas.

 

7\. He and Roxy were friends but never as close as her and her brother. They also grew apart when Sander and Lucy started seeing each other. Lorcan always knew how Roxy felt about his brother and sometimes he couldn't believe his brother hadn't noticed. But Lorcan was surprised when he found Roxy in a hallway alone sitting with her back again the stone crying. Everyone else was celebrating Slytherins winning the Quiddditch Cup. " Hey Rox, thought you would be head deep in some Irish firewhiskey around about now.' He joked. Her mouth twitched. ' Yeah fire whiskey and crying don't seem to go to well. The whole erratic breathing and drinking thing doesn't mix well. It seemed a sad way to choke... and I'm already fulfilled looking pathetic and sad enough for the night.' She tried to banter back. " Do you mind if I sit ? I don't think think I'm quite up to celebrating today, I had a killer long potions essay and I'm too brain dead to put up with people bullshit tonight.' Roxy looked up. ' Its a free hallway. So how have you been we haven't talked so much since... the fight.' She said tear now dry and sticky to her face. She was referencing the big blow up between Sander, Lily,Lucy and her. Which thankfully ended and it ended on better terms, but obviously it was going to take some time for things to simmer down. " I've been good, I occasionally have crisis at 2 am every now and again which result on me lying on the floor or ranting to suits of armour at 2 am. But one of them flipped me the bird, so I won't be doing that anymore.' Roxy burst out laughing. " I forgot you were so funny.' ' Hmm yes I am quite forgettable, how about we take this pity party somewhere warmer, with alcohol, amazing food and lovely service.' He asked, hand offered to help pull her up. ' If you are talking about the kitchens, then count me in. I'll race ready, set...' She took off. He laughed and quickly tried to catch up to her. ' You are a dirty cheater Weasley, living up to Slytherin stereotypes !" He shouted at her. By the time they reached there, their lungs burned with exertion and their faces flushed. After having an assortment of the best kinds of comfort food and some butterbeers along with some pretty strong spirits, they were both having a pretty great time. "... how is He... and lucy?" she asked quietly, playing with some pumpkin pie. " Why don't you ask him yourself?" Lorcan answered. Roxy let out a humourless laugh, it was bitter." He hates me, they both should. Seriously Lor I fucked up everything so bad. Like I don't even know what to say to him to them. I'm so fricken embarrassed and ashamed of what I did. I was such a bitch, I keep just screwing things up and this time I went too far. I don't consider what I did forgivable... why the hell should they." She admitted, sounding recked and brutally raw. " He doesn't hate you, you are his best friend. Also yeah what you was incredibly shitty, you did fuck things up. But Lucy will forgive you, heck she already has. Now you have to show them how bloody sorry you are, you need to let them know how you feel. Things aren't going to perfect straight away, and yeah it will take a lot of fucken time to build up that trust. But if you want them in your life, if he means that much to you, then it will be worth it.' Lorcan answered. " You want to know the fucked up thing is... I really like Lucy. She is sweet,beautiful and kind. She is so perfect, literally everyone thinks it, her only flaw is that she doesn't see that, her flaw is that she is actually so fricken humble. I was just so jealous of her. She is so good all the time, and she deserves someone as great as Sander you know. Just I know it was selfish because you don't own people but Sander was mine. I'm not like Lucy I'm not sweet or kind, or nice or good, I fuck things up a lot, I just thought... Sander liked me. He has seen me, all of me and all the shit that goes with it and he still likes me. I thought perhaps it was just luck that I had found someone who was so good, who liked someone as flawed as I am. That if I held on tight enough he wouldn't leave me, he wouldn't see what a mess I was. Like maybe him seeing something more in me meant there was actually something there, something special. But I think all I proved is that I am selfish, I am not good, or nice... and that I don't deserve someone like him. I'm not meant for that kind of love you know. I'm ugly, I'mnot talking like on the outside or whatever there are charms and shit for that... but inside I'm rotten and broken. Broken people get broken love. Sometimes I legit think I'm crazy... I was insecure and I took it out on poor Lucy. Even if she forgives me... how the fuck am I meant to forgive myself.' ... Lorcan was astounded, Roxy was never one to talk about feelings, she was always so confident, so stubborn, she seemed so impenetrable. ' Hey Rox, hate to break it to you but everyone is insecure about shit, and we can all be irrational. And I think you should apologise to Lucy and Sander and everyone you hurt. It won't fix everything but its a step in the right way. You got to put yourself out there and be real with them. C'mon we can take it one step at a time. Also you are Roxy fucking Weasley you are a badass, you are smart, funny, you are ambitious, yeah you aren't the girl next door... but you are far from a Dementor okay. And its okay to be a little crazy, a little broken ... I am too. We can be irrational messes together.' He reached over and squeezed her hand. Lorcan Scammander that day became Roxy Weasley's Hero

 

 

8\. He may be quiet but he actually broke the rules ... a lot. In his head there is a large difference between being a trouble maker and rule breaker. Though with friends like Roxy and his brother the line sometimes blurred. Is walking by yourself in the forbidden forest at night a good idea... probably not but it was pretty peaceful. 

9.After gaining the courage to suck Benji Maddison off whilst drunk... Lorcan realised he really just didn't like sex. He talked to Dom and Sander about it and turns out the word he was looking for was ... ' panaromatic, asexual' And soon found that there was others like him, and none of them were wrong and either was he. And you bet his parents beamed with pride when he told them. In fact they changed there robes into the colours of the asexual flag, and his Poppy Xavier did a whole article on sexuality awareness and different identities. Lorcan wore the asexual wrist band with pride everywhere, it made him feel brave. He was real, he wasn't broken and he was okay.

 

10\. Lorcan was Sander's best man at his wedding. The wedding was gorgeous and looked like something from a fairytale. Trees and the skies lit up with twinkling candle lights, on a beautiful garden. Fireflies lit the warm summer night and the gorgeous baby blue and gold tent was shimmering softly. Lucy looked breathtaking and everyone could't help watch when as the newly-weds danced, and Sander spun her around at their first dance. Lorcan laughed and started to join in the festivities when Dom pulled him up. As he danced with the Weasley man he happened to look over to where one Roxy Weasley's hair was flying everywhere, as she twirled. She looked carefree and so happy. He felt their eyes lock on, and she mouth quirked into a private smile... perhaps he would ask her for a dance.


	15. Lysander Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'When I hear your voice  
> Its drowning in a whisper  
> It's just skin and bones  
> ...Sometimes I wish I could save you'

Lysander Scammander

 

1.He was very protective of his brother. It had nothing to do with being 12 minutes and 47 seconds older than Lorcan, but more likely that he noticed the way Lor would falter before talking infront of groups of people, or his brother’s subconscious way of slumping inward whenever he felt nervous. Lorcan was always the slightly quieter and gentler twin and Sander thought he was so kind, and smart and had the funniest dry humour. He often couldn’t understand why other people didn’t see how great his twin was. Lysander often shared his worries to his mother and Lucy; worried that perhaps Lorcan was so closed of he didn’t notice all the people who enjoyed his company, and if he took what the pricks at school said about him being ‘dull, boring, like wallpaper’ to heart. However his mother said something that always surprised him ‘Your brother is stronger then either of you know, some flowers just take a little longer to bloom’ So Lysander backed off and didn’t bite the heads of all who spoke ill of Lorcan, and sure enough he was surprised when he saw his brother do a bat bogey hex that could rival Aunt Ginny when he bunch of older boys were taunting him about his ‘crazy family’ It seems that Lorcan was choosing not fight back, not because he couldn’t. Lysander realised perhaps it was time to step down as Sander’s protector and just settle for friend.

 

2.Lysander also thoroughly enjoyed being the little spoon. Him and Lucy shared cuddle positions.

3.On a subconscious level he think he always knew of Roxy’s crush on him, but he simply never entertained the thought she was anything but his platonic bro because once he acknowledged it then it would become real and he didn’t want to risk loosing one of the greatest friends he has ever had. He often late at nights wonder how much hurt and heartbreak and damage he could have fixed if he had just faced her, instead of pretending to be oblivious or purposefully finding an excuse anytime he thought she was close to confessing. To this day its been one of his biggest regrets.

4\. One of the things he and Roxy shared was how the both wanted to be apart of the family business, and god did he love working for the Quibbler.

5\. He thought Lucy Weasly was prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes one. She was beautiful, and timeless and simply stunning in the most classic way. She moved softly and gracefully like a ballerina. Willowy limbss big expressive eyes and the gentlest curves that made him ache. And he would often tell her she was pretty and compliment her, because honestly he could’t help himself. And she was always roll her eyes and say ‘Liar’ and he would always reply ‘Never to you’ but as the time went by he saw willowy frame become skeletal, her dancer like grace become a demure and heavy shuffle lacking energy, her gentle curves transform into razor sharp concaves and her eyes become dull and glassy. And one day with his hands on the small of her back, he felt her bones clack together and yet he said ‘ You’re so pretty.’ and she smiled the first genuine smile he had seen in awhile ‘Liar’ she bickered back. And then Lysander did something he had never done before, he lied. ‘Never to you’ and god did his heart sink, become though Lucy Weasley was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him… she wasn’t pretty like this… not at all.

 

6\. Lysander Scamander unabashedly loved love, he actually liked going to weddings and hearing the story of how people met, how people proposed. Also the collection of ‘chick flick’ movies were most definitely his, not that he was ashamed. He was a strong, independent 21 century man and don’t need no gender stereotypes.

 

7\. He was pretty good at knitting, and often would knit when he felt stressed. He liked seeing all his family dressed in their matching rainbow beanies in winter. It felt like a part of him was always with them. He knitted a lot whilst Lucy was sick, she was always so cold and shivering, and hated how her hair looked as it thinned. So he knitted her jumpers, and cardigans, and beanies, bed socks, slippers you name it and he knitted it, and whilst she was in hospital it was something he taught to her. And sure enough they gave each other a beanies they had made at Christmas time.

8\. He was jealous of how good his brother was with babies. Sander was always terrific with kids, he knew how to make kids laugh, and how to comfort them and talk to them, keep them entertained. But babies listened to no reason, and would giggle for hours at a bouncing plastic bag but sometimes won’t even notice you are in the room let alone speaking to them. Yet Lorcan was some kind of baby whisperer, and he was so great with Aily. Lorcan was his biggest asset when Lucy and him had their first child, and he will forever be grateful for him and Roxy. Who knew it would only take some babies for the 2 cousins to overcame all the bad blood between them.

9\. Him and Lucy had a really hard time conceiving. It had to do with some of the damage she had done to her body… when she had starved it of its nutrients. And his heart would sink overtime a bit more when he would see her say negative… time, after time. He started to notice some of her ‘bad habits’ were coming back… the smaller meals, cutting up her food and not eating it. Lysander was ready to ask Lucy for them to quit because he couldn't let this destructive disappointment to torture them anymore when a miracle happened, after about 3 years of on and off trying Lucy fell pregnant. And god did she glow, the entire family was so thrilled and so cautious with her. This pregnancy was the moment their son started saving Lucy Weasley. He watched her eat, and eat well, eat for their son. And when he was born it was the same. Healthy meals, healthy portion sizes, he watched her struggle yet continue to strive, to learn to trust food again. He asked her about it one day when they were feeding him applesauce ‘ I never want any of our kids to be influenced by issues with food. He is so beautiful and healthy. I want to be strong for him.’ Lysander would refer to her and Mika as ‘ his little heroes.’

Lysander learn’t a lot from his parents. From his mother he learn’t to love loudly, feel deeply, and being unapologetically content with just being you. From his father he learn’t to dream big, that exploration starts from within and the recipe on how to make the best hot coco. Yeah he loved his parents quite a bit.


	16. Roxanne Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Someday your child may cry  
> And if you sing this lullabye  
> Then in your heart  
> There will always be a part of me'

1\. People always said how much she looked like her mother. That if it wasn’t for the way her hair tinged red in the sunlight, you’d never know that she was her Father’s daughter. However Roxy knew from a young age that all she wanted to do was take over the Weasley Wizanding Wheezes. She loved everything about that shop dearly. She loved the gold and purple wall paper, and its unique scent of gun powder, sweets and her mothers honey blossom perfume that wafted around the shop. Roxy adored the back room fiercely. The back room with all it secrets and its laboratory filled with mischief to be created, magical concoctions and sneaky contraband items. She even loved the ding of the till and found the book keeping fascinating. But most of all she liked how the shop made people happy. Even at a young age knew she was destined to run this shop, so sure that she would swear her destiny was written in the stars.

2\. Roxy had a rough time during puberty, she was no Rose but she certainly had an awkward first couple of years. She was used to being this lithe,tiny brown girl with wild hair that her mother and Aunt Mione taught her to love. That's the way 11 year old her liked it,because that’s how how nearly all the other girls looked. But somehow over what seemed like overnight… something changed. Stretch marks adored her widened hips and her thickened thighs, her chest felt itchy and hurt to touch as she eyed her fairly endowed chest and the worst of it was she somehow she didn’t get her mother height. All this added to her having this small,thin curvy figure. Her newfound figure gathered unwanted attention, and not the good kind. She was leered out by older boys and men( the nickname Foxy Roxy was dubbed) and was ostrazied by the boys in 1st year ( minus the twins and her family.) Girls were often jealous and as a result would taunt and say rude things like Sleazy Reasley and Rox sucks cocks.She often tried to hide her figure in too big ropes and wore sports bras to try and compress her breasts. God she hated the way she looked and was so envious of her cousins figures. This was until the summer between 2nd and 3rd year when her and Sander were walking back from the movies when it proceeded to bucket down rain, thus making her white t-shirt become translucent.. She prayed to Dumbledore for the ground to swallow her up as hoard of muggle lads started pointing and catcalling her. To her own surprise she didn’t get angry instead promptly burst into tears. Sander not wanting her to cry, took off his plaid over shirt put it in her hands and said ‘Rox’s their just being right tossers and obviously are intimated by trying to converse to such a pretty girl. Just like those awful girls at school are just such brats because they know they can't be as cool, or beautiful as you. I think all you look awesome and you should be allowed to wear or act however you like. Anyway were going to get a cold so we should get going.’ And sure enough with Sander by her side Roxy walked into 3nd year swaying her hips, smirking at boy, scoffing at the bitchy girls. She wore her skirt high and her blouse tight ( much her Nana displeasure) and the name Sleazy Weasley didn’t matter to her because she was dam beautiful and no one was going to take that away from her.

3\. Fred used to make pillow forts for her whenever it would hail because the sounds used to scare her. He would come into her room and grab her tiny hand and lead her to impressive pillow fort, and they’d lay in the blanket nook and he’d recount creative, wild, funny bedtime stories with the best voices till she was fits of giggles and couldn’t even notice the hail. These were the memories that Roxy used to produce her first patronus… a tiny fox.

4\. She actually didn’t like drinking very much, but did it anyway because thats what everyone did at parties and she didn’t want to be left out. 

 

5, Despite all the rumours, Rox didn’t actually lose her virginity till she was 19. He was her first real relationship out of high school and was a semi-pro soon to be pro quidditch player. He was sweet, a little goofy and at times a loveable jerk. Their time together was easy and fun and he made her laugh. Thats exactly how her first time was relaxed, fun and comfortable. It was perfect in the sense that it just felt meant to me. They broke up a year later due to work commitments but a part of her still smiles when she thinks of him, and the time they had together… and sometimes late at night she thinks about calling him.

6\. Her Father and her always had dad/daughter days once a year.These days were even better than her birthday as child in her opinion. It was a day where they would go adventures to the muggle cinema, eat obscene amounts of ice-cream in diagon alley, play harmless pranks on customers in the shop or go to theme parks or plays. She filmed the moment her Father cried when she told him that in 7 months times he would be having grandaugther/grandad days.

7\. At the age of 17 she actually went Vegan ( once again much to the displeasure of her Grandma Molly, who claimed that it made her too skinny). But she loved animals too much and enjoyed they way Veganism made her feel and look, she managed to tone up quite a bit, and had lots of energy and just felt good about herself. Also in her mind Grandma Molly was wrong because he ass and boobs definitely weren't 'too skinny'.

8\. Roxy was a single mother to a little munchkin she called Aileen or ‘Aily’for short. Only 24 years old, no boyfriend, and no real experience with baby’s besides playing with her cousins kids however she had a nice little flat above Mr Station’s Outstanding Stationary, and was assistant manager of a Weasley Wizanding Wheezes and had army of relatives willing to help. So she did something that surprised even herself …she decided to keep her baby. Aily was a tiny little thing, but was a bundle of energy and bright white smiles. Her little peanut adored being doted on by the family and Roxy couldn’t imagine living a life without her daughter. Most importantly Aily loved her Uncle Lor who moved in when Roxy was about 7 months pregnant due to her unstable pregnancy and health problems. Soon a 2 months visit became 6 months then a year and then became photographing Aily’s first crawl, first nightmare, first word, first day of pre-school. They were an unconventional family but it worked. So perhaps she was a not so single mother.

 

9\. God she was terrified when she watched her daughter leave for Hogwarts. Not scared for her daughter… because trust that girl was a smart little gryffindor and was going to just splendidly in a castle of possible new friends. Her on the other hand… besides work, and the gym her entire life was being a mom, and hell she is a 35 single woman who hasn’t been on a date in 6 years and now has nothing to do with her life… and she keeps thinking that now Aily is gone for most of the school year Lorcan might move out, and her family will be broken up. As if reading her mind she felt a tiny squeeze on her hand. ‘ So now the kiddy is gone, lets go crazy. I’m thinking we have 2 whole glasses of wine with the pasta tonight. Also now we can watch all those’ too adult films’ togethers on family movie night, oh and ready for the best bit… no ordering pineapple on part of our pizza for a whole 3 months. How is it two smart, wonderful people like ourselves managed to raise a kid who likes fruit on pizza.’ And god did Roxy laugh and possibly teared up a bit. It was exactly what she needed to hear. She had no clue what her future was going to be but whatever it was, she knew she wasn’t going to be alone.

 

10\. Roxy lied to Aileen about who her father was. She said that it was her boyfriend of the time and when he found out she pregnant he split and wanted nothing to do with her. However … that wasn’t actually the case. Roxy met up with Felix, wonderful pro-chaser, body of god, funny, ex-boyfriend Felix at a coffee shop in London. She felt like she was 19 again and felt herself getting swept away as he proposed they have dinner to catch up as old friends. He was in town visiting family but had to head back to bulgaria tomorrow as Quidditch training was about to start. She knew it was a and idea but agreed anyway. Their dinner was amazing, they laughed and ate and drank… one thing led to another and then they had pretty mind-blowing sex ( twice) in his hotel room. The next morning came and said he was interested in doing the long distance thing with her and he was happy to give this a real shot if she was. But with work and his work, she knew they couldn’t do the distance so they parted ways on good terms, promising to keep in touch and stay friends. 2 months later, 4 positive pregnancy tests and 3 buckets of vomit later… she made up a fake boyfriend to him, and they drifted apart as she slowly stopped returning his calls, his texts, and eventually deleted everything from their life together. Quidditch was his dream and she couldn’t let him give that up, and she was living her dream with Aily and Lorcan… That didn’t stop her crying when she saw in Witch Weekly that he was getting married. She’d give anything to have the opportunity to return his call… atleast just one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should Roxy tell Felix the truth, or just continue her life the way it is. Also should her and Lorcan remain amazing platonic life partners ... or something more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own little head cannon/au of what the next generation are. Comments are welcome and appreciated


End file.
